J'ai reçu une lettre
by SephyRSDH
Summary: OS James raconte son histoire... Un jour, un facteur maladroit a placé une lettre dans sa boîte et... à vous de lire la suite! Comme c'est James qui raconte, évidemment, un POV de James! héhé!


BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!!!!

_silence religieux_

--' bon, d'accord, c'est la semaine sainte (je crois!... bouh! mauvaise catho, mauvaise catho!!!), mais soyez sympas, faites un p'tit signe de viiiiie!!!!

_yeux du chat potté_

bon, en attendant, j'voulais juste vous raconter la brève histoire de cette chtioite fic'.

Sirius: **Super...**

Meoi, donnant une tappe à l'arrière du crâne de Sirius: **Alors en fait, tout commence le Lundi 10 Mars 2008...**

Rémus, tout excité: **Ca commence bien, ça met dans l'ambiance!**

Meoi, imperturbable: **... au moment où j'éoute la radio pour me réveiller,...**

Rémus, pationné: **Et? Et?**

Meoi: **... à ce moment là, la chanson de Renan Luce passait...**

Rémus, de plus en plus impatient: **Et? ET?**

Meoi: **Bah... elle est pas sortit de ma tête de TOOUTE la journée!**

Rémus, refroidi: **Et c'est tout?!**

Meoi: **Et bah nan!**

Rémus: **Oui? Oui?**

Meoi: **Pendant mon contrôle d'anglais, elle m'a inspirée une histoire...**

Rémus, alors qu'il a l'air de capter: **Alors t'as écrit l'histoire!!!... mais attend! Et ton contrôle?!**

Meoi: **Foiré. De toute manière, j'ai écrit l'histoire l'aprés-midi, pendant le cours d'optique! **

Alors voilà, c'est juste une histoire toute mimi (pour certains, du moins...), sans prétention, qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT que j'écrive, sinon... bah, vaut mieux pas que je vous le dise! héhé!

Bonne Lectuuure!

* * *

J'ai reçu une lettre

A notre époque, la communication est dominée par le sms, le courriel ou encore les messageries instantanées... Désormais, rendre vingt minutes pour écrire sur une feuille, s'appliquer à tout raconter sans faire trop de fautes d'orthographe, s'acharner à trouver une enveloppe et un timbre puis se déplacer pour poster le tout, on est bien d'accord, c'est devenu très très rare...

Alors, si je vous dis toute mon histoire commence grâce à l'une d'entre elles?...

-

J'ai reçu une lettre,

Il y a un mois peut-être,

Arrivée par erreur,

Maladresse de facteur,

Aspergée de parfum,

Rouge à lèvre carmin,

J'aurai dû, cette lettre,

Ne pas l'ouvrir peut-être...

-

Mais vous comprenez... Moi, je suis un homme qui aime bien ce genre de jeu... Je n'aime pas vraiment les nones et,... c'est rapide, certes, mais j'en suis tombé amoureux.

-

Des jolies marguerites,

Sur le haut de ses «i»,

Des courbes manuscrites,

Comme dans les abbayes,

Quelques fautes d'orthographe,

Une légère dyslexie,

Et en guise de paraphe,

'La petite rousse sexy.'

-

Et moi, vous voyez, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de femme... Et puis, il y a bien une chose que l'on peut reconnaître aux lettres, c'est qu'elles laissent transparaître la personnalité, le caractère de l'écrivain. Et je peux vous assurer que cette fille a un tempérament de feu!

-

Elle écrit que dimanche,

Elle sera sur la falaise,

Où j'l'ai prise par les hanches,

Et que dans l'hypothèse,

Où j'n'aurai pas le tact,

D'assumer mes ébats,

Elle choisira l'impact,

Trente mètres plus bas!

-

Et moi, vous comprenez, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire...

-

Grâce au cachet de la Poste,

D'une ville sur la Manche,

J'étais à l'avant poste,

Au matin du dimanche,

L'endroit était désert,

Il faudra être patient,

Des rousses suicidaires,

Il n'y en a pas cent.

-

Je me rappelle avoir attendu, attendu... Vous devez me prendre pour un malade: 'Tout ça pour une lettre?!'... Et oui, TOUT ça pour UNE lettre...

-

Elle surplombait la Manche

Quand je l'ai reconnue,

J'ai saisi par la Manche

Ma petite ingénue,

Qui ne l'étais pas tant,

En regard du profil,

Qu'un petit habitant

Lui faisait sous le nombril...

Et moi je suis un homme,

Qui aime bien ce genre d'ange,

Je veux bien qu'il me nomme 'Papa', s'il le veut...

Enfin, pour tout vous dire, à dix mois, le petit bout n'arrête pas de m'appeler comme ça, et avec ma jolie rousse, Lily, même si ce fut quelque peu 'délicat' au début, nous attendons actuellement notre mariage avec anxiété... plus que **10 heures**!!!...

Oh! Je vous laisse! Mon petit Harry quémande _son père_...

* * *

voilà!!! 

_pas plus de bruit qu'au début_

Ah! bah j'vous avais dit que c'était sans prétention!!!

Sirius: **T'as eut raison de le préciser...**

Meoi, aprés avoir frappé Sirius: **Bref, si vous vous demandez qui a mis enceinte Lily, et bien...**

James, méga énervé: **Ouais, Ouais! Il est OU celui qui l'a mise ENCEINTE?**

Meoi, insouciante: **... sachez que je ne le sais pas moi non plus...**

James, se tournant comme un fou vers l'auteur: **QUOI?!**

Meoi, déglutissant: **Sérieux, j'sais pas...**

Meoi, reprenant pendant que James va se défouler sur un Serpentard innocent (rah! l'antithèse!!): **En fait, pendant un moment, j'imaginais bien que ce soit Sirius... mais évitez de le dire à James!!!**

héhé!

Enfin, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai plein plein de fics en cours d'écriture, le hic, c'est que depuis que je suis à la fac, je suis SURCHARGEE de boulot... TT

alors j'en appelle à votre patience, quand mes prochains exams seront passés et le risque de rattrapage également, je publierais TOUT!!

d'ici là, amusez-vous bien! et pour ceux que cette histoire intrigue et qui ne m'ont jamais lu avant, pitié, allez voir ce que j'ai déjà écrit!!

huhu!

pitite review, please?


End file.
